An Akatsuki Christmas Carol
by And Then It Got Dark
Summary: Hidan HATES Christmas. On Christmas eve, OCs Maddi and Shay decide to change that. 6 OCs. ItachiXOC, KisameXOC, SasoriXOC,HidanXOC and Deidara X OC. T for language. Old, crappy story that I am looking to rewrite sometime.
1. The Introduction To Hell

**An Akatsuki Christmas Carol (I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does) This is a Christmas present to my five best friends. Happy Holidays!

* * *

**

Hidan hurriedly stalked through the crowded streets of Amegakure. Every two seconds, some random villager whom he was supposed to know stopped to greet the now exceedingly pissed off zealot with a

"Good evening Hidan-sama! Merry Christmas!"

It took every ounce of his (lack thereof) mental strength with the additional fact that Pein had threatened them all on several occasions not to touch the citizens of Amegakure, who worshipped him as "God", not to turn around and rip the poor villager's lungs out.

As far as Hidan was concerned, there was only one true god in this world, and it was certainly not his "f**kin Pein in the ass leader" or "the f**kin reason this crap-ass holiday even exists".

He increased his speed, wanting to reach the base as fast as he could to get out of his own personal holiday hell.

Upon reaching the entrance to his haven (by comparison), he preformed the various jutsu needed to get to the residential area of the base.

"Aw, f**k." The inside of the base was much worse than what he had just escaped from. Any possible form of Christmas decoration was thrown on every visible surface. Hidan twitched. He knew this was coming. He just wished that they had been kind enough to warn him in advance so he would have a chance to claw his eyes out first. Hidan continued to twitch, froze in place by the sheer amount of cheerfulness possessing their living space.

"YAY!!! HIDAN-SENPAI IS BACK!!! Do you like the Christmas decorations senpai? Deidara-senpai helped Tobi with them! Senpai has been in a really good mood ever you left on your mission two days ago. Tobi wonders why! Tobi likes it w-"

"TOBI SHOULD F**KIN SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP HIS LUNGS OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Hidan finally yelled, before muttering out a string of incomprehensible swear words.

"What's the matter Hidan-SENPAI? You're acting as if you hate Christmas, hmm?" Sarcasm dripping heavily from Deidara's words.

"Screw you, she-fag." Hidan said, shooting a sharp glare and a finger at the pyromaniac before stalking towards his room

" Hey Tobi, remember that song I taught you yesterday, hmm? I think Hidan-senpai needs some cheering up, so we are going to stand in front of his door for the next two hours singing it okay?"

"Okay Deidara-senpai! Let's go cheer Hidan-senpai up!"

" Yes, let's…" Deidara replied rather evilly.

* * *

~Two Hours Later~

"Damn. I can't believe standing outside his door singing 'Santa Claus is coming to town' didn't get a single reaction from that baka, un. It usually drives him crazy." Deidara said with a slight pout on his face, entering the

"You let him get to you too much. You know how he is at this time of year." A voice remarked, coming from nowhere in particular, and Deidara jumped.

"Oh, its only you, un. You need to stop doing that Shay." Deidara replied, relaxing his posture. A black form began gathering the surrounding shadows on the ground near Deidara in the shape of a slim little black fox.

"Hey Dara nii-san. Get into any trouble while I was gone?"

Shay asked, her tails swishing while her fox snout curved into a kind smile.

"The usual, plus Hidan is probably going to get revenge for all of this. Don't worry about Tobi, I was actually nice to him these few days. He's not as annoying if you both do something fun together." Deidara murmured. Shay smirked in response.

"Told you so." Deidara stuck out his tongue at his younger sister, who was disguised as a fox at the moment.

"Speaking of which, you have gotten your Christmas presents for everyone, right? If you haven't, I can help you since I'm done with mine." Shay smirked again. Her brother was never one to present any gift to someone that didn't involve his unique brand of art.

"I'm not that incompetent with other kinds of gifts, un." The blonde retorted.

"Whatever you say nii-san. Draw something for Sasori and Loban, get Itachi, Konan, Pein and Kakuzu a book, weapons for Maddi and Asuka, CDs are for Hidan, Kisame and Inari, get some of their favorite chocolate for Zetsu, promise to teach Tobi to draw and you know what I like. I'm going to say hello to the Kisame and the others now. See you." Shay quickly said before her brother could cut her off.

"Hm, see you. Thanks for the help, un." Deidara replied to the quickly fading outline of his sister. Chuckling, Shay moved towards Maddi's room first to ask for a favor in pulling something over on Hidan. Upon reaching her best friend's door, she knocked first because she was scared to do so otherwise like the last time. She shuddered at the memory of it before she heard Maddi say in her usual monotone,

"What do you want, Shay. Door's open." Shay phased through the door to find Maddi reading manga on her bed with her ear-buds on, listening to SS501's 'Love Like This'.

Looking up from her manga, she recognized the look on my face immediately. It was my 'severely mangle Hidan' look.

"What do you have in mind. I'm assuming it has something to do with Asuka or genjutsu since you need my help." Maddi said, looking back to her manga with a small smile on her face at the prospect of torturing Hidan again.

"Genjutsu. In his dream." Shay replied, smirking.

"Doing what." Shay then jumped up on her bed and whispered in her ear.

"Heh, heh, heh. And stop the friggin' fox disguise already."

"Yeah, yeah. Hidan's asleep now. Let's go." Shay said while holding her unique 'cat' handsign to transform back into her human form. The two missing nin crept through the festive looking hallway which was lit by the multi-colored Christmas lights and various ornaments. Reaching a door with the Jashin sign on it along with the words 'Get the F**K away', Shay then activated her phasing ability and they soundlessly stepped through the door. Inside, they found Hidan snoring on his bed with a pillow covering his face and his leg hanging off the side. Shay and Maddi then moved so they were standing at the foot of his bed side by side. Nodding to each other, they began performing the various handsigns needed for their double genjutsu. Holding back their sadistic snickers, they couldn't help but smile at their future handiwork as they left as silently as they came. When they were a fair distance away, they began talking.

"Have you bothered to go around and let people know that we got back? I'm guessing no except for Sasori and Itachi, so I'll do the rest." Shay offered.

" Uh huh. See ya at dinner" Shay smirked as she phased into the nearest un-visited room, which happened to be Asuka's.

"Hey Shay! I missed you! When did you get back? Did the mission go well? Do you like the Christmas decorations? Can you believe that Deidara is being this nice to Tobi? I wish Hidan would at least be nicer since its Christmas, but then again, he hates Christmas so, never mind! Have you seen anyone else yet? Have you gotten everyone's gifts yet? I guess you should have, since its Christmas Eve! I can't wait for tomorrow! Can you Shay? Huh huh huh?"

"Good to see you too Asuka. We got back fifteen minutes ago, the decorations are awesome. Yes I can believe that Deidara is being nice, its Christmas, what do you expect? I've seen Deidara but that's it. Yes, everyone's gift is taken care of, don't worry about Hidan, Maddi and I took care of his whole 'Christmas spirit' issue. And I can't wait for tomorrow either! Can you believe its actually tomorrow?!" Shay exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

"Is Inari here?"

"Shay, please. You and I both know Inari wouldn't miss an Akatsuki Christmas for the world."

"True dat. I'll see you at dinner Asuka. I need to say hello to the others on Maddi's behalf and report back to Loban."

"Bye! Later Shay!"

" See ya Asuka." Shay then transformed into her favorite fox form again while phasing into the ground. Sensing Itachi in Inari's room as well, Shay decided to knock before entering. Phasing out of the ground in front of her door, she knocked lightly.

"Are you guys busy? If you are, I can come back whenever your done in like, a few hours." Shay teased.

"Haha,very funny Shay. Gimme a sec, I need to pry Itachi off me first." Inari answered. With her sharp hearing, Shay could hear Itachi leaning closer, if that was possible, and almost growling,

"But I don't want to." In his usual monotone almost identical to Maddi's except there was a noticeable edge of happiness to his right now. Shay smiled at the couple before her crystal-using best friend opened the door.

"Hey Inari! Hey Itachi! I'm back. Merry Christmas!" Shay said, still smiling.

"Hey Shay! Just got back right? Let me guess, Maddi can't be bothered to do say hello to anyone?" Inari questioned while holding Itachi's hand.

"Right on both counts. See you at dinner guys, I'll just leave you two alone now," Shay teased lightly again and phased back into the ground to find Loban in her room.

This is new. Shay thought when her shadows sensed a lightning barrier around their current leader's room which she couldn't pass because of elemental differences. Sighing, she activated her backup phasing jutsu which was ironically called 'Kagerou' and phased through the barrier anyway since Loban was alone in her office.

"Dammit Shay I have that lightning barrier there for a reason. Use the f**kin door for once." Loban cussed when Shay appeared out of the ground in front of her desk.

"Just came to give you our mission report. I'm in a hurry because I have to say hello to Kisame before securing something edible for dinner." Shay explained.

"I'm partnering you with Hidan for your next mission A-tisuto Kagerou." Loban threatened.

"Okay. Their his injuries." Shay countered, phasing out.

"Three, two, one…" Loban counted out loud.

(inside Shay's mind) 'Hey my Kagerou jutsu stopped working…better switch to my shadow jutsu… ACK!!'

".HELL!!!!!!!!" Shay screamed as lightning jolted through her followed by forced mental images of SasoDei. Loban chuckled as she let up on both tortures.

Shay growled as she went straight to Kisame's room without bothering to phase through anything.

Shay smiled at the thought of seeing her boyfriend.

"Kisame-kun, I missed him.." She said said to no one in particular. 


	2. Gift Exchange

An Akatsuki Christmas Carol (I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't own SS501 or Teen Titans either.) If you want to know more about the OCs in this story (Who will appear in more stories), I will publish a fanfiction to tell you about them. Yes, I am Shay. Read the fan fiction now.

A blissful smile made its way onto Shay's face as se knocked on his door. Her tail twitched in anticipation as she waited for him to open his door. Kisame's door unlocked and swung open. His depressed look was instantly replaced by one of joy as he literally swept her off her feet and into a warm hug.

"Kit-Cat! I missed you so much. I thought you forgot about me and Christmas." Kisame said with a slight pout on his light blue lips.

"Kisame-kun, your being silly. No way I wouldn't be here with you on Christmas eve." Shay murmured as he set her back down while holding her hand. Shay then used her shadow to raise herself to around his height and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you. It's been really depressing around here without you." Kisame said, whining slightly. Sighing, Shay kissed him again.

"Silly."

"No, you are. I thought you wouldn't be back in time."

"I promised you I would be, silly." Shay whispered.

"Now stop complaining, I'm here aren't I?"

Shay lowered herself and looked up at her friend, her companion, and last but not least, hers. She sighed in content and then remembered something.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm having meals with you guys all the way until the twenty-seventh." Shay smiled. It was a rare occasion when Shay joined them for meals since she preferred hunting with Loban and sometimes even Zetsu.

"Really? That's awesome! In which case we should probably head down to the kitchen to make special arrangements right?"

"That's what I was thinking. Come on, let's go!" Shay urged, dragging Kisame out of his room.

Sniffing the air, Shay started walking faster.

"Ham. Turkey. Mashed Potatoes. Green beans. Gravy. Lots of gravy. Mm. Come on!" Shay described, dragging Kisame so fast he was almost tripping over. He sighed and began to run faster through the twisting, turning hallways and staircases.

"Here," Shay said stepping into the kitchen with Kisame in tow.

"Don't tell me, you guys both want ham and Kisame wants to skip out on the vegetables. Dinner's ready in fifteen minutes. Go get the other girls, I got the boys covered. Hehheh." Loban said. Ah, the power of mind reading.

"Sigh. Stay here. I'll get them." Shay said.

~fifteen long minutes later~

"Hey, look who finally crawled out from his emo corner. Merry Christmas Hidan." Deidara teased, hoping to get back at him for sleeping through his Christmas torture.

"Merry Christmas blondie." Hidan half growled. Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Hidan like he was no longer a phychopath. Shay, Maddi and Loban had trouble holding back their smirks and insane fits of laughter. Luckily, everyone seemed to be too shocked to notice.

"Looks like Hidan's finally gone off the deep end hmm… Hey Hidan, un, TOBI TRIED TO PUT MISTLETOE OVER YOUR DOORWAY UN!" Deidara shouted out of desperation to get Hidan back to his usual deranged self.

Hidan merely cocked an eyebrow at Tobi while Deidara was going into shock.

"Deidara, shut your mouth and breathe. Hidan, why are you acting like you don't hate Christmas?" questioned Shay, playing it like she was just as clueless as everyone else.

"I really don't know, I had a weird dream just now though," Hidan replied even more confused at what was going on.

"Hidan, can you sit down so we can start eating already?" Loban asked, growing bored.

"Sure un, that was still the weirdest thing I've ever seen…"

"Uh huh…"

~Later~

"Alright, I assume you guys are wondering why I made all of you stay in the living room after dinner… Well, where I came from, everyone gets to open one of their presents on Christmas Eve. To make this easier, everyone opens the present their partner got them okay?"Shay explained."

"Okay…"

"YAY! We get to open presents before Christmas!"

"…" various replies resounded throughout the room.

"First up is Loban." Hidan said, surprising everyone again. She opened her present from Inari which was a drawing of her and the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Nice. Thanks Inari." Inari just smiled at her before opening her present from Loban which was a mix tape of all their favorite songs.

"OH. MY. F**KING WAY. Shay, how in all of f**king hell did you manage to get a SS501 fanpack with personal items from each of them and original copies of the CDs and DVDs?!!" Maddi screamed, almost hysterical

"I know them. Called them up one day with a number I found online and we ended up being friends. Glad you like your present." Shay smiled at her friend's absolute joy at her present.

"Hey Shay, open your present now."

"Okayy… Oh My God. How did you get this?!!" Shay asked as she looked at her present. Sitting in the middle of the dark blue tissue paper was a Teen Titans communicator.

"That's not the whole present. That thing isn't even cosplay. Open it." Shay did as she was asked and to her utter joy, the screen buzzed to life and revealed the faces of Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg.

"No. F**king. Way. Maddi? How do you know the TEEN TITANS?!! Oh my god this is, wow. Um, Hey guys! Merry Christmas!!" Shay smiled while almost everyguy there was wondering the same thing 'Who the hell are these people (un)?'

"Hey Shay, Maddi told us not to tell you that so-" Robin started.

"This is Shay? Um, nice to see you! Hey, are you doing anything after the holidays?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Hands off her (un)! She's with me!" Kisame and Deidara shouted at the same time, overprotective as always.

"Don't mind BB there, he's just being an idiot. Hey what's up girl? We've heard a lot." Cyborg finished for him.

"Greetings to you friend! It is nice to be meeting you! I think we are going to be great friends!" Starfire yelled.

"Hi." Raven greeted.

"Yeah, talk to you later guys! Moving on!" Maddi announced as she shut off my communicator. Pein got a 'I am God' T-shirt and Konan got a platinum ring with sapphire in the design. Asuka got a 'Best Friends Forever' scrapbook from Tobi and Zetsu gave him a mask design kit. Itachi gave Kisame a book on long-forgotten water jutsu and received a chakra-seeking katana. Sasori gave Deidara a painting of their Altogether Art technique and as luck would have it, Deidara gave him a charcoal drawing of the same thing.

"You don't celebrate Christmas, so this is just a present Hidan. You're annoying as all hell most of the time, but still my partner. So, here." Kakuzu said, shoving a present into his hands. Unwrapping it, Hidan realized it was a wire cord, the kind he had connecting his scythe and his pike.

"Before you say something stupid, press the button on either end of it." Kakuzu explained. Doing so, hidden metal spikes revealed themselves to cover most of the cord.

"This is f**kin awesome Kakuzu! I knew you don't hate me as much as you say you do." Hidan teased.

"Open yours Kakuzu." Hidan gestured towards a nearby present that was wrapped strangely .

"Hidan you continue to surprise me." Kakuzu commented and reached over to grab the present. He opened it to reveal a cappuccino colored young cat with neon green eyes the same as his.

"The eyes aren't the only thing you guys have in common, as you can see. The guy I got him from said he got into a bad accident when he was a kitten which explains the stitches. Besides those, guess why no one adopted him. Its also the reason I got him for you. That cat literally had nine lives. Has eight cause of the accident. Also, watch this." Hidan stuck his hand out to attempt to pet the cat. The second his hand was within range, the cat went ballistic and shredded his hand to a bloody mess. Hidan retracted his hand and wiped off the blood.

"Now you try it. Even with your tentacles. Trust me, I know what I'm doing, I think." Kakuzu hesitantly stuck his hand near the cat to pet it. Instead of inflicting clawed hell on him however, it licked his hand and nuzzled it with its head. Kakuzu tried petting it with a few of his tentacles with the same result.

"A cat that likes me and hates Hidan's guts. I could get used to this. But I still-" Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan.

"He knows how to hunt and take care of himself, don't worry about it. And get this, the owner said he only responded to the name Yen (A/N: which is the Japanese unit of currency for those who didn't know)." Hidan explained further.

"If Kakuzu was a cat." Maddi lamented.

"Geez, this cat is awesome Hidan. Thanks man." Kakuzu was probably smiling behind his mask, but no one would ever know (A/N: Not even me, the author, knows! I respect the mask.).

Zetsu got black and white venus fly trap plant, heaven knows how Asuka found one and then the gift exchange for that night was over.

"Come on Yen, let's go back to our room. See you guys in the morning." Kakuzu said, smiling another probable smile.

"Not even when he pounds on Hidan have I seen Kakuzu so happy. Christmas really is the best holiday. Hidan, where the hell did you find such a perfect cat for him? Maybe… did you see one like me?" Shay asked.

"No, I didn't see one that looked exactly like you." Hidan said, turning away from Shay to catch Deidara's eye.

For the next hour, the rest of the Akatsuki and their various affiliated members hung around the living room, watching TV, playing with their various presents and such. Slowly, people started heading back to their rooms until the only people in the room were Shay, Maddi, Hidan and Deidara.

"Hey Hidan, you mentioned something about a dream before dinner un, what was it about yeah?"

"It showed me being nice and kind to everyone and doing all sorts of nice things. It might have influenced me because for some reason, I don't have a chance to think before I just start blurting out fluffy nonsense. Ugh! I hate this!" Hidan ranted. Shay and Maddi were trying very hard not to laugh now. Shay had to switch to her fox disguise so her expression would not give them away.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna sleep now I can't stand waiting around for Christmas to come. See ya in the morning." Shay announced.

"Good night, un."

"Bye."

"See you."


	3. Weird dreams, OOC and Another Freaky Cat

An Akatsuki Christmas Carol Chapter 3

(I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Hidan's past is completely OC. I'm sorry, but I had to make up something. Ketsueki means blood.)

Hidan sighed as he laid back down on his bed. It was 3am and he wanted to get some sleep before he had to endure anymore holiday cheer. What everyone but Inari, Loban and he didn't know was that Christmas actually was tolerated by Jashin. The others could enjoy the season because of that. No one but Loban knew that the true reason for his attitude towards Christmas was much deeper than it looked. Long forgotten memories flooded his mind as he drifted off to sleep, memories of his past, of his old family and even his friend…

Hidan woke up to the sound of a fire sizzling and crackling somewhere nearby. Turning to look at the source of the noise, he realized it was a small clay bird whose eyes glowed like a jack-o-lantern's.

"Hello Hidan-san. I need to show you something. Come with me." A deep voice came from the direction of the bird. Hidan saw that it was Deidara. What, What the f**kin hell?! Deidara? Hidan did a double take as he actually saw the blonde in his room.

"I am not your friend Hidan-san, I am the ghost of Christmas past." 'Deidara' explained. Looking closer, Hidan could see that he was wearing an angel suit without wings while holding his bird like a lamp. Before he had the chance to say anything 'Deidara's' art grew to a larger size and he was whisked away on it, somehow flying through the wall out of the base.

"What the f**k Deidara! Where are you taking me!" Hidan screamed as they flew through the cold night air. Hidan immediately stopped shouting when they flew into an area where he was all too familiar with. What was 'Deidara' bringing him HERE for? After he had sworn never to come back if his immortal life (A/N: how ironic ^^) depended on it. They were now flying to Yugakure. Shit. Of course, they had to stop right in front of his old house.

"They cannot hear or see you here in the past Hidan-san. We are here to observe only." 'Deidara explained. Hidan sighed. Wonderful. Now, suddenly they were in the past. Deidara motioned for him to watch as a cheerful silver-haired boy run to his front door and opened it.

"Mama! I'm home from the academy! Today was awesome! I made a new friend and-" the younger version of Hidan expression turned from one of joy to fearful confusion as his mother sat on the living room sofa hugging his twin sister Yuki crying. Yuki had come home straight after school but she still didn't know what was going on and had the same expression on her angelic face.

"M-mama? What's wrong? What happened?" Hidan and Yuki asked simultaneously.

"Y-your f-father… isn't c-coming home for C-christmas…" their mother sobbed out. The children's expressions now only held confusion. The current Hidan's face was twisted with pain from the memory.

"What do mean Mama? Is Daddy on another mission? When is he coming back?" Yuki questioned while her twin was frozen with shock.

"Don't you get it Yuki?! Daddy's dead! He's never coming back! Daddy was killed on his mission!" the younger Hidan exploded, then ran out the front door, crying. Realization dawned on Yuki as she too broke down and cried.

The sobbing five-year-old boy ran to the his village's boarder, into the woods just outside of Yugakure to the hidden cave he had come to before returning home.

"H-hello? Loba-chan? Mikoni-sama? I-I'm sorry… but I sleepover here tonight?" young Hidan said, still lightly sobbing. A girl younger than Hidan came running on all fours to him and tackled the boy to the ground. The girl lightly nuzzled his chest in a wolf-like greeting.

"Hi-dumb! You're back! Did your pack punish you again because you misbehaved? What went wrong? Oh, my god. Your alpha male got defeated. Your sad. Lemme try to ask Mikoni-kun." 'Loba' stated matter-of-factly after reading his mind. She then began to plead with her guardian who ironically was the alpha wolf of their own pack.

'Please Mikoni-kun? I know its against our rules but Hiddie really needs to, he can't go back to his pack yet! He won't be trouble, and if he is, no-one could stop you from destroying him without any problems. Please?' she pleaded through their minds.

'You are only three Loban, yet you possess much intelligence. Hidan may stay for tonight.' Mikoni told the girl who gasped in excitement.

"Hiddie! You can stay! But you have to stay out of trouble or Mikoni-kun would have to kill you kay?" Hidan nodded and hugged Loban back.

"Why are you showing me this? I already know that was when my life started to suck, thank you!" the current Hidan shouted.

"Keep watching Hidan-san." Was the only reply he got. His five-year-old self then curled up on the ground next to Mikoni, hugging his best friend as they fell asleep.

"Thanks for everything Loba-chan…" nuzzling her back before they both fell asleep.

"I believe there is a law, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." The ghost said, still watching the pair.

"Shut up blondie. Got anything else you wanna show me, or can I go back to bed now." Hidan asked. The spirit said nothing but whisked them away again, back to his house while the world changed from night to day. They saw a nine-year-old Hidan half limp out of the house, looking badly mutilated and bleeding heavily. A silver-haired kunoichi of the same age was just walking down the street when she saw him.

"Hidan, oh my god, did mom beat you up again? Wait for me at the clearing while I get stuff from my room." Yuki instructed her brother before running in the direction he had just come from. Hidan sighed and did what he was told. The same thing had been happening for the past three and a half years. After their mother had stopped mourning for their father, she had resorted to drinking and violence hurting Hidan every other day and completely ignoring Yuki. Hidan would come home before training and get beaten by their mother. He would head towards the training grounds and Yuki would always come back from her training to see her brother in that state and heal most of his wounds. Two days later, the cycle would repeat itself.

"So I got beat up a lot by our bitch of a mom. Your point?" the current Hidan asked. The spirit said nothing but once again pointed to the child as a signal to keep watching. The younger Hidan reached the clearing and sat down on the grass, staining it red a few seconds later.

"Hey Hidan. I see your mom beat the crap out of you again. You okay? Relatively?" Loban asked, appearing from nowhere and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, Yuki's comin soon. I can't take this anymore! Mom beats me every three days or so, and I can't be a great shinobi like this! It sucks!" Hidan yelled, kicking the ground and wincing in pain.

"Hmm… I might be able to help you with that. You can stay here tonight. Go home tomorrow and things will be different." Loban said with a smirk. Before Hidan could ask, Yuki burst through the trees with a backpack and started fixing her twin up. When that was done, they talked and played games until sunset where the twins fell asleep on the spot. Loban smiled and set off running towards her best friend's house.

"Loban! What did you do?! My mom didn't even touch me today!" Hidan shouted into the forest, knowing she would hear him. He was ecstatic, his mom wasn't beating him up anymore for the first time in nearly four years. She was still being extremely bitchy, but they would deal with that later.

"I had a little talk with your mom. Isn't today Christmas? Shouldn't you be spending it with your family?" Loban asked.

"Nah, mom's still bein a be-ach, and you and Mikoni are more like my family now." Hidan said, smirking. Loban rolled her eyes at the emotional statement and they spent the rest of the day playing again.

"As I said before, for every action, there is a-" the spirit was interrupted by Hidan.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of that philosophical crap already. Christmas still sucks." Hidan said as he snatched the bird lamp from Deidara and tried to set him on fire. The scene around them immediately turned to smoke as they were whisked elsewhere.

Hidan woke up in his room again and sat up.

"Weird dream. Better get back to sleep cause-" Hidan's sentence was cut short by a goofy laugh near him in the darkness. Reaching to his bedside and turning on the lamp, Hidan's sleepy expression turned to one of extreme annoyance as by his closed bedroom door was Tobi in a Santa Claus costume.

"Evening Hidan-san! I'm the ghost of Christmas Present! Come with me and I'll show you that your happiness actually does affect each other, despite what you think! Follow me!" 'Tobi exclaimed as he threw glitter on Hidan which changed the scene. Hidan realized they were in the living room. Maddi and Loban were still there, Loban sketching and Maddi reading. Shay entered the room, in her fox form once again, and jumped up on the couch in between them both and started talking.

"Hey Loban, Hey Maddi. It turns out I'm too excited to sleep."

"Why don't you just sneak into Kisame's room? I'm sure you won't have a problem sleeping with him." Maddi commented, pervertedly joking.

"Maddi that is so perverted I'm not even going to say anything more than that." Shay said, glaring at her.

"Whatever." Maddi said bored.

"We need to get you to eat some sugar when everyone gets up so you won't be a Christmas kill-joy Miss Emo girl." Shay said, rolling her eyes. There was a short silence before Loban spoke up.

"Hey, don't you ever think that we don't give Hidan enough credit? I mean, sure he's obnoxious most of the time, but do you guys ever think SOME of us torture him too much?" Loban asked after thinking for a bit.

"The problem is, most of us overreact or are too violent. Hidan is annoying, but can be pretty damn nice if he tries to. Like getting Yen for Kakuzu was really awesome, and we all know he treats you sweet Loban…" Shay trailed off smirking. Loban tried to punch her but the attack phased right though her, as always. Shay smirked even more.

"I can't believe you forgot I could do that. Poor love struck Loban." This earned a very powerful (A/N: that kind of attack would only slightly sting Shay, but it's the best you can do ^^.) lightning attack from Loban who began swearing continuously before Maddi told her to shut up. Loban sat back down on the couch and glared at Shay before returning to her sketches.

"Okay… so… I mean something to them?" Hidan asked no one in particular.

"Of course you do! Deep down, even Maddi would be sad if something happened to you. I want to show you something else Hidan-san! Come with me!" Tobi shouted again while throwing more glitter on Hidan, changing the scene again. They were at his old house now. When they looked inside, They saw Hidan's mother and twin on the couch with the TV on that no one was paying any attention to.

"Hmm… Today's the day isn't it mom? The day dad died, the day Hidan left and massacred our neighbours… I miss Hidan… I don't care what he did, I just want to see him again, or hear from him again or something!" Yuki exclaimed her, eyes tearing up. Their mother put her arm around her.

"I know Yuki, I… miss him too. I couldn't deal with your father's death and took it out on him… I'm a bad mother… I'm sorry Yuki. If I could see Hidan again, I would tell him the same thing… It's my fault he left…" his mother said. Hidan couldn't believe his ears, was this the way she felt? He just wanted to hug them both again, to tell them not to say sorry…

"Tobi, I get it now… Take me back, I have some stuff to do." Hidan said with a determined look on his face. 'Tobi' threw glitter on him once again and he was brought back to his room…

Hidan woke up, wondering what was with his dreams tonight, threw on his cloak and rushed out of his room. In the living room, Loban had just stood up from the couch to make breakfast when Hidan walked up from behind her spun her around and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Hidan, what the fuck are you-" Loban's sentence was cut off when Hidan passionately kissed her while holding her tightly. Loban stiffened at first then kissed back equally as fierce.

"I'm sorry if I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend lately, with the whole Christmas thing." Loban then proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Never. And I mean NEVER do that in public. And you are NOT my boyfriend, we are just dating." Loban 'clarified'. Hidan simply shrugged and walked out the door.

"I'm going to see my mom and Yuki. Be back in an hour!" Hidan called over his shoulder. Shay and Maddi's eyes widened.

"Shit. That last scene was just genjusu. That didn't happen." Shay said, eyes still wide. Loban just chuckled.

"If only you guys could read Yuki's as well as his mother's minds right now. Even I'm slightly amazed that the last scene of your genjutsu was pretty much exactly what happened." She explained while smirking hugely.

"Wha-?" the two said simultaneously. The shock on their faces only increased.

Hidan was rushing home after having what probably was the most pleasant encounters he had had with his family in the past seventeen years. Realizing that he would probably ride off this VERY uncharacteristic Christmas high right after the holiday ended, he decided to make the most of it and continue being nice to everyone. It was a good thing he had bought Christmas presents for the others beforehand, despite his previous hatred for the holiday because, as predicted, all the stores were closed. Finally reaching the base, Hidan discovered that breakfast was just about to be served in the living room as everyone had already assembled in their various spots on the couch and chairs. Maddi was sitting on Sasori's lap, Inari cuddled up next to Itachi, Shay was still in her fox form nestled up in Kisame's light blue hoody (A/N: Akamaru style! ;D), Konan and Pein were sharing a quilt and Asuka was sharing a beanbag with Tobi. Hidan suddenly noticed a dark haired kunoichi he hadn't seen in a while snuggling with Deidara.

"Alix! When did you get back? I thought you were gonna skip out on us.' The albino zealot exclaimed.

"She came back while you were in Yugakure." A voice answered from behind him. He turned around to see the other half of his pairing, Loban. After he helped her carry in the various dishes, they too sat next to each other on one of the couches.

"All right guys. We'll take turns opening presents, ladies first plus alphabetical. Alix, you start first. The rest of you eat when it's not your turn." Pein said after clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. While the first ones opened their gifts a conversation went on between Loban and Hidan .

"Hidan, you know those weird dreams you had last night?"

"What about?"

"Well, that was actually just a set-up to see if they could convince you to enjoy Christmas with the rest of us." Loban said, looking away.

"Wha-? Then, what about mom and Yuki? That was real."

"We were all surprised, but your mom never did hate you and you really did upset them when you left."

"Busted…" Shay whispered from the couch next to theirs.

Maddi snickered from yet another couch.

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"You know, I should be so pissed at all three of you right now… but… I'm not. You guys made me see that I was forgetting who helped me years back. Yuki… and Loban. I guess I was just being an emo little pansy wasn't I? Sorry. And thanks." Hidan said and sqeezed his best friend's shoulders, his hand slipping down until it came to rest around her waist.

The rest of the day couldn't be more perfect, and as much as the author would love to end the story here because it's two am and she's jetlagged and has to leave the house to go somewhere in the morning, there was one other thing that stood out from the rest of the day.

Shay finally got to open her present from her brother. Back in her human form on Kisame's lap, she pulled onto her lap a medium sized, oddly wrapped box.

"Open it un! You'll love it!" Deidara cheered excitedly. Shay just looked at him oddly. What was he so excited about?

"Ketsueki Hidan you freaking liar you said-" Hidan cut her off.

"I said I didn't see a cat that looked exactly like you. Cats can't look exactly like humans. Even when you're a cat, your pure black. I wasn't lying was I?" Hidan smirked. Shay was too busy staring at the kitten in the box to notice. The cat had black ears and ten, yes ten black tails like her, a mainly white body except for a black portion in the shape of the half vest she always wore, black paws which resembled her black gloves and dark purple eyes in the same shade as hers.

"Wow. Even Shay doesn't look this human when she phases into a cat." Alix commented.

"That's not the half of it." Hidan turned to the animal.

"What's your name Kitty?" Everyone except for Hidan, Deidara and Loban was shocked when it replied.

"Oh cool. You look like me! My name's Anei (A/N: It means shadow)! Geez, talk about your custom order owners." Everyone laughed at that.

"Thanks for the tip off on the cat place Hidan. I owe you one." Deidara said when the next person started opening his present. He laughed when he saw Shay in her cat form in Kisame's hoody again while Anei was sitting on top of his head (A/N: Double Akamaru! XD).

I just want to say I'm sorry for not posting this on Christmas like it should have been but as you can see it was worth the wait. I'll be writing more stories with our six OCs so I'm gonna post a know our OCs profile fan fiction sometime this month.

Until then, I'm Kagerou Shay A-tisuto! Bye! ~^^


End file.
